Coming For Help
by RoleModel2
Summary: First Fic. Just A little Something After the last episode.


Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. Boy oh boy if I did...Harm and Mac would be married by now.  
  
JAG- Coming For Help  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
1746 Local  
  
--"If you ran to the end of the earth  
  
I would catch you and you would be safe  
  
If you fell down a well  
  
I would bring you a rope  
  
And take all of your pain  
  
All the pain all the pain  
  
That you hide from me everyday "--  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Harm turns down the volume of the CD player and opens the door, then gets a worried expression on his face quickly.  
  
"Mac, what's wrong?" Harm asks worried  
  
"Harm...he's dead, I killed him, I killed him Harm" Mac says with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Come here" Harm replies opening his arms and holding her.  
  
" I killed him Harm, he was right there and I shot him, I shot him" Mac says burying her face in Harm's chest  
  
"shhhh, its okay" Harm says resting his chin on the top of her head, and rubbing her back lightly.  
  
"God look at me, I'm breaking down, I'm..." Mac says closing her eyes  
  
"shhh, lets sit down" Harm says bringing her over to the couch and wrapping her again in his arms.  
  
--"If you're missing I would runaway  
  
I would build a path to you  
  
If you're missing I would runaway  
  
Because I find myself in you "--  
  
"Mac you don't always have to have your walls up, let them come down for me, tell me what happened" Harm says quietly whispering in Mac's ear.  
  
"Harm...I killed...I ....I killed Sadik." Mac says lifting her face from his chest and looking in his eyes.  
  
"What...how...Mac?" Harm asks confused  
  
" I went up to an apartment of some kind with him, he started talking about what he wanted then we started arguing about being free and he was calling me a whore, and he was saying how he was going to blow up a night club full of kids harm. Just kids! Then he heard sirens, and I showed him my wire, and we fought and then I shot him...I SHOT HIM HARM HE'S DEAD!!!!!" Mac raises her voice, and gets up and paces then continues. " I had to harm he was gonna kill me, he pulled out a gun but I shot him twice once in the shoulder and once in the..." Mac stops and falls to her knees and closes her eyes and lets tears fall.  
  
--"If I woke up alone  
  
I won't stop till I find you and you are with me  
  
Cause by now, I know you better than you know yourself  
  
And I know what you really need "--  
  
Harm slowly walks over to her and gathers her in his arms again.  
  
"Mac he deserved it, he deserved it, you didn't do anything wrong." Harm states quietly rubbing her back  
  
"no!" Mac yells pushing him away and falling back. Then continues. "I said I was sorry Harm but I'm not! He could've given us extremely useful information. But I killed him, and I'm not sorry Harm...I'm not! I would do it all over again if I could!"  
  
--"What you need, or I need  
  
But either way this is where you should be, here with me  
  
Or I'll bleed so much that you won't believe "--  
  
"Mac, don't do this, don't push me away from you." Harm says pleading.  
  
" I can't do this Harm, there's too much death, I can't handle it, I can't" Mac says standing up and looking at him sadly, slow tears falling her face.  
  
-–"If you're missing I would runaway I would build a path to you If you're missing I would runaway Because I find myself in you"--  
  
"Sarah, look at me, I'm your best friend, and I will be and always have been here for you, don't push me away now, Sarah, Please..." Harm says reaching up and touching her face with his finger tips.  
  
"I'm a marine, Harm I can handle myself" Mac says pressing his hand against her face then pulling it away slowly.  
  
"Damnit Mac! Then Stop being a Marine for 1 minute, and be Sarah be my Best friend, you don't always have to be tough Mac, let someone help you Mac! Let ME help you!" Harm says holding his hand against his heart, with pleading eyes, and one single tear dropping down his face.  
  
"I...God Harm what have I done to you, look how much I hurt you Harm, I don't want to...I don't want to hurt you like this" Mac says wiping away his single tear and closing her eyes to let the tears escape from herself.  
  
"Sarah, Look at me, then don't, just talk to me, let me hold you." Harm says lifting her chin.  
  
-–" You better not, you better not run  
  
You better not, you better not run"--  
  
Mac nodds her head and run into his arms and cries, for all the times she couldn't cry, and all the times she wanted to just run into his arms and cry.  
  
"I love you harm, I love you" Mac whispers quietly in his chest.  
  
" I love you too, Sarah, I love you too" Harm says closing his eyes and holding Mac closer to him.  
  
-–" If you're missing I would runaway  
  
I would build a path to you  
  
If you're missing I will runaway  
  
I will find you, I will find you, I will find you"--  
  
Song: Something Cooperate "The Runaway"  
  
The End! 


End file.
